Hiro to Hana
by Mikashimotaku
Summary: "Before she knew it, the boy had engulfed her into a hug. She took a deep breath, taking in the feeling of his arms around her. She had missed him so much. She realized it right then. He felt warm; smelling like sugar and cinnamon." -AU oneshot to My Journey, My Story. Happy Birthday Hana-chan :)!


**Hello Everyone! This is an extra special update! **

**Forgive me for my absense on fanfiction. High school is a lot harder than I though, and more work than it's cut out to be. So I apologize for my inactivity. Regardless, I still love to talk to all of you! And I'm happy to have made so many friends here! Now, today is my best internet friend's birthday! We met on fanfiction 2 years ago. If that's not enough, she's one of my closest friends, and I trust her with a lot of things! Hannah, thank you for being such an amazing person, and an even more amazing friend. I hope your birthday has been the best day ever. God bless you, I love you very much!**

**-Carole :)**

* * *

**Hiro to Hana**

**[Dedicated to the lovely Hana-chii, happy birthday sweetheart!]**

Hana walked up the stairs to the dorm rooms, tears stinging her eyes. It was just one of those days. The kind where nothing went right, and by the end of the day, you were dying for a release.

It was winter, one of her least favourite seasons. She was never one to enjoy the cold, but she supposed she could deal with it. Fumbling with her mittens, she extracted her dorm key from her pocket and quickly unlocked the door.

The room was silent, the window curtains wide open, revealing the midnight blue sky and twinkling stars. Ever since Lynne and the others left for Paris, Hana had noticed just how quiet the room could get. She missed Lynne. She missed hearing the girl's bubbly voice. She missed seeing her stuff strewn across her side of the room, the friendliness and warmth; the fuzzy atmosphere that Lynne brought Hana achingly missed.

Hana dropped off her bag by the door, the books inside landing with a heavy _thud. _Prying off her mittens, Hana laid them out on the dresser before unwinding her scarf from her neck. She hung up her jacket, before flopping down on Lynne's bed.

It was stripped bare, Lynne having taken all her bed sheets and pillows with her to Paris. Hana laid there for a bit, staring up at the ceiling. By now, the urge to cry had subsided and she was finally pleased that she was alone, in peace.

Though, her peace didn't last for very long, because her laptop sitting on her desk lit up. A message.

Sitting up, and sauntering over to the desk, Hana sat down in the swivel chair and checked her messages; a message from Lynne. There was a video attached, and tentatively Hana opened it up. A webcam quality video started up, with Lynne sitting in the living room of Team Lynne's shared apartment. "Hi Hana-chan!" Lynne gushed happily, "How've you been? I haven't talked to you in ages! Everything's great over here. It's getting really cold though. It's cold back home already, isn't it?"

Lynne's eyes wandered off toward the direction of the door, "Oh! Isho-kun! Come here! I'm making a video message for Hana-chan. Come say hello!"

Speak of the devil, the suave boy with the emerald green eyes appeared onscreen. Hana felt her face grow hot. His smile lit a fire in her heart, whether he was in the room with her or miles away. She took a quick glance at the rose in the vase at the corner of the desk. Isho had given it to her that New Years. It was months ago, but Hana had dried it out and preserved it up until now. "Hi Hana-chan," Isho said smoothly, "How are you? I miss you."

"Aw! What a sweet thing to say!" Lynne cooed, playfully slapping the boy in the shoulder.

"Man, you're so jittery," Another said. Himoto walked into view, plopping down beside Lynne, "You're so hyper all the time, I swear."

"Meanie," Lynne grumbled, before pointing to the screen, "Say hello to Hana-chan while you're here at least."

"Hey Hiroko," Himoto muttered, directing his gaze toward the webcam, "What are you sending her a video message for, anyway?"

"For fun?" Lynne replied sassily.

"Sure you can."

As usual, the two began to bicker and Hana watched the camera shift a bit to pull Himoto and Lynne out of view. Though, their voices were still clearly defined. "Hey Hana-chan," Isho said, giving her a meek smile, "It's been a while since we last talked, we should definitely talk again. Maybe later this evening? I'll call you."

"Ah Isho-kun!" Lynne squeaked, squeezing herself back into the picture, "What does that mean?"

"Kashino, could you just leave him alone?" Himoto replies, coming up behind her and grabbing the back of her shirt. "Come on, you've still got a whole lot of s_tudying _to do."

As Himoto dragged her off, Lynne quickly warbled off a quick, "Talk to you later Hana-chan!" Before Isho laughed and cut the video off for her.

Hana realized she had a smile on her face, even if it was a ridiculous video clip. Man, did she miss all of them. Over the course of time, she had gotten closer to all of them. There was no doubt in her mind that they were very close to her; and it was sad having Lynne, Himoto, Isho, and Komanda leave for a new adventure without her.

Her thoughts were interrupted by an incoming video call, the notification popping up on her screen.

_Video call request from Isho Hiro._

Pausing to smooth out her hair, and clear her throat, Hana pressed the 'accept' button and Isho appeared on her computer screen. He was dressed in a light blue t-shirt and jeans. "Hi Hana-chan!" He said cheerfully, flashing her a smile.

"Hello Isho-kun," Hana replied sheepishly.

She didn't know if Lynne, Himoto, or Komanda knew, but she and Isho talked very often. Almost every night, in fact.

The two both knew they harboured feelings for each other. It was obvious to their friends, their classmates, even themselves. But neither wanted to rush into something they weren't ready for. An unsaid agreement had been made where they both agreed to wait before officially becoming something more than just friends. It didn't help that Isho lives miles away during the grand prix.

Instead, they were happy enough to talk via video chat. Though, today particularly, Hana has a special surprise rolled up her sleeve for the unsuspecting sweet prince...

"What have you been up to Hana-chan?" Isho asked politely.

"Not much," She replied truthfully, "it was a horrible day, but I'm feeling better now."

"That's good," With a knowing smile, he said, "You look like you've got something on your mind, what are you thinking about?"

Hana blushed, wondering how he could read her so well, "W-well, you see the thing is..."

"Yes?"

"I... I'm coming to Paris."

XxXxX

Shortly after telling Isho, she told Lynne as well. She was supposed to be the class rep, to check on Team Lynne while they stayed in Paris. The school was funding her trip and everything. Hana couldn't be more excited. She was to spend one week of December in Paris with Team Lynne. It was near to Christmas time, and she couldn't help but daydream all the possibilities that could take place.

She felt guilty, wanting to see Isho more than anyone else. She vaguely remembered the idea that love was blind. She definitely didn't want love to blind her that she forgot about her best friend while on the trip. Nonetheless, Hana prepared for the trip accordingly. She had one check-in luggage that she swore weighed more than her. It was one of those old vintage pattern luggages without wheels. She had borrowed it from her grandmother who had travelled a lot back in the day.

Hana took care to pick her clothes out. She wanted to be impressive. Judging by all the stuff Lynne had told her, the sweet princes as well as she had been maturing. Hana wanted to show them she had done some growing up of her own. She was taller than when she had last seen them, at least by a little bit. She knew Isho would still tower over her; but that was all a part of his charm.

At last minute, Hana decided to bring along some Japanese sweets with her, thinking they would help prevent some homesickness, for both her and Team Lynne.

And finally, her heavy luggage all packed, a backpack slung across her shoulders, and a lengthy plane ride ahead of her; Hana headed for the airport with a smile on her face, and a warm fuzzy feeling growing in her heart.

XxXxX

The plane ride had been long enough. Hana had been stuck against the window with two bickering children, no older than 10 years old. She hadn't minded really. They were loud at first, but out like a light as the ride wore on. Walking down the terminal, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she was just glad that she was out of that cramped space and sitting in a stiff plane seat.

She checked the luggage carousel, and it seemed as though her luggage should arrive on carousel 9. While watching the bags drop down onto the conveyor belt, Hana took the chance to adjust herself, smoothing out her hair, and futzing with her new shirt she had bought just for the trip. She had gotten it from one of those European chic stores, a pastel pink shirt that said, "Bonjour!" and a picture of the Eiffel Tower.

"Hana-chan!"

She heard her name being called, and knew immediately who it was. When Hana turned around, she saw Isho running toward her, waving his hands. She was surprised to see that he had grown taller too. The height she had gained while he was away was completely cancelled out by how much he had grown. If anything, he had grown more. He looked very French, like the culture was rubbing off on him. He wore a green v-neck that brought out the emerald essence of his irises; blue jeans and a brown leather jacket. A beige scarf was wrapped around his neck.

"Isho-kun!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Before she knew it, the boy had engulfed her into a hug. She took a deep breath, taking in the feeling of his arms around her. She had missed him so much. She realized it right then. He felt warm; smelling like sugar and cinnamon. Maybe he had been making Christmas cookies.

"What have I told you, call me _Hiro-kun, _if I call you by your first name, you should call me by mine."

"Sorry, Hiro-kun," Hana replied, tears welling up in her eyes. "I've missed you so much."

He patted her head sympathetically, "I've missed you too Hana-chan, more than you know." Once again he gave her a hug, even lifting her off the ground and spinning her around. To Hana, it almost felt like one of those cheesy movie scenes.

But sure enough, Isho let go of her, peering at the luggage carousel. "Do you have a bag to get?"

Hana blushed, "W-well, it's this ugly old vintage luggage. It's really heavy and I-"

Though, it didn't seem like he was listening to her, "Is that it?" Isho asked, pointing right at it. Hana nodded and easily, Isho took it by the handle and hoisted it off the conveyor belt. He laughed, feeling its weight, "What, did you bring all of Japan with you?"

Hana playfully slapped his arm, "You wish."

Walking outside the airport, Hana zipped up her jacket, seeing how cold it was. Everyone around them was dressed up in coats and fluffy hats. Hana wished she had brought hers.

Isho set down the huge luggage, undoing his scarf from his neck he wrapped it around Hana's. "There you go Hana-chan, wouldn't want you catching a cold."

She accepted it gratefully. He hailed a taxi for the both of them, and once they had barely fit Hana's luggage in the trunk of the car, and settled in the back seat, Hana slowly leaned her head on the boy's shoulder. He didn't say anything about it.

"Where are Lynne and the others?" Hana asked curiously. She thought Lynne would have been bouncing up and down to show her all sorts of things she had discovered in Paris.

"They're busy helping with the Christmas preparations," Isho replied sheepishly, "Making Christmas cookies and the like, that's probably why I smell like cinnamon. I've been making gingerbread all morning."

Hana laughed, "Well, it suits you."

"Working all day or smelling like cinnamon?"

"Cinnamon."

He laughed that warm, steady laugh that Hana loved so much. "Either way, I'm supposed to still be there, but I just had to pick you up. I wouldn't want a lovely lady like you walking around Paris alone."

Hana could feel her face getting warmer, "Aw, you're so thoughtful," She said, attempting to keep her tone light.

Isho smiled, before reaching into his pocket and extracting a thorn-less rose, "A pretty rose for a pretty girl," He replied sweetly, tucking it into her hair, like he always did.

"T-thank you."

The taxi pulled up at Team Lynne's apartment building and Isho opened up the car door. Once they had lugged all of Hana's stuff up into the apartment, Hana finally took a seat down at the kitchen table. Looking around, she asked, "Is this really where you four live?"

It was a small space, a little room with a dining table off to the side, and a couch and coffee table toward the center of the room. However, the little apartment had 4 small bedrooms, so each member of the team had their own room. "Yup," Isho said, sticking his hands in his pockets, "It's not glamorous, but it works."

Hana giggled, before trailing off. Awkward silence hung in the air for a while before Isho finally asked, "Hana-chan, you're supposed to check up on our team, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"So we'd have to go where Lynne and the others are, right?"

"Yes..." She looked at Isho curiously. He had a thoughtful look on his face. "Is there a reason you're asking?"

"Ah... Well..." Isho replied, burying his hands further in his pockets, "W-would you care to go sightseeing first?"

XxXxX

First, Isho took her to the Eiffel Tower, and Hana couldn't believe how breathtaking it was. The structure itself looked glorious, shining in the pale winter colours and smoky winter sun. She could only imagine what it might look like in the summer, when the grass was green and flowers were in bloom.

Isho must have seen her expression, because he smiled and took her hand. Hana stared at him a moment, before he explained with pink tinted cheeks, "I just... I've missed your touch Hana-chan."

Hana paused, feeling the warmth of his fingers intertwining with her own. There really were some things that couldn't be done over video chat. "I've missed yours too," She admitted blushingly.

It was like a winter wonderland for Hana, her biggest crush holding her hand as they walked through the city of love. After all, what could be better than that?

The Arc de Triomphe was next, followed by bunches of other landmarks and touristy areas. Hana took pictures of them all, including Isho in a few candid shots. He looked beautiful in every single picture.

Finally, Isho pulled out a few crumpled Euros from his pocket, "Say Hana-chan, are you hungry? I know a really nice crepe shop nearby."

Hana smiled sweetly, "That'd be great!" While she kept a calm face on the outside, she was not so easily trying to contain her hidden emotions. The word 'date' echoed all throughout her head.

The crepe shop was small, a humble sort of shop. It had a very warm atmosphere, the walls painted a lovely golden yellow, with framed pictures of Paris throughout different time periods. The tables and chairs inside were from a variety of different places, and it made the place look quite quirky.

Isho led Hana toward a booth, and surprised her by slipping in beside her. She could feel his body heat radiating from him as he shrugged off his jacket. She shivered.

"Are you cold Hana-chan?" Isho asked. Her cheeks were bright red, though not from cold like she assumed Isho thought. She buried her face into his scarf, which she still had. The cotton fibers smelled like sugar, just like him.

"I-it's okay, really..."

Nonetheless, the coffee-haired boy draped his unneeded jacket around her shoulders, further engulfing her in the smell of a bakery. Her face felt like it was on fire.

A waiter came by and Isho ordered hot chocolate for both of them. Hana sat silently, beginning to feel nervous. "Are you okay Hana-chan? You're awfully quiet all of a sudden."

"No!" She replied rather quickly, startling Isho a bit, "I mean... Just... I'm kind of nervous. I haven't..." She tried not to imply that she was nervous to be around him, "I haven't been here before!"

"Oh, I see," Isho replied warmly, "I'll help you order then. What kind of flavours do you like?"

"A-anything you have is fine with me."

Isho opened up the menu on the table and pointed out a few, "Here, I've got a few favourites." He pointed to the first on the list, "This is the specialty, it's chocolate banana, and it's amazing." He pointed further down, "But I know you like apples, so there's also this vanilla apple one."

"Vanilla apple sounds good," Hana mumbled, her voice muffled by the scarf.

"Then that's what we'll have," Isho concluded, gently running his thumb comfortingly on the back of her hand, "No need to be nervous Hana-chan, I've got you."

Hana really didn't know what to say to that.

After their crepes arrived, Hana took her first bite and immediately squealed at how delicious it was. "This is amazing!" She exclaimed, quickly swallowing to take another bite.

Isho laughed, taking a bite of his own pastry, "It is isn't it? I reacted the same way. The first time I was here was with Lynne and the others."

"It must be fun spending so much time together," Hana sighed, cutting another piece.

"Oh it is," Isho replied, "But... I missed you a lot too."

Hana stuffed another bite in her mouth.

XxXxX

After finishing their sweets, and Isho paying the bill, the two walked side by side toward the St. Marie Campus. The air was still and cold, and it felt uncomfortably silent. Hana's shoes tapped against the pavement, and every time she exhaled, a puff of steam arose into the air.

Arriving at the St. Marie Campus gate, Isho turned to Hana to give her a smile. His eyes were dulled, and he looked somewhat sad. "Hana-chan..."

Something twisted inside her, seeing him look so pitiful, "What's wrong Hiro-kun?" She asked hesitantly, peering up at him with curious eyes.

"Once we find the others, we won't have much time alone anymore," He replied, though he continued to smile weakly, "But... I'm glad I got to spend so much time with you today, believe me, I've missed you so much."

"You've only said it a couple hundred times," Hana joked back, giving him a smile of her own. It was true, once they met up with Lynne and the others, she wouldn't get much more time alone with Isho as she did now.

"I know, I'm sorry," Isho said, laughing slightly, "But then again, when I'm with you, all I can think about is you."

And he reached down, and hesitantly brushed his lips against her cold cheek. His lips were surprisingly warm, and Hana could feel her face flushing again. "H-Hiro-kun...?"

Their eyes met once again, chocolate and emerald, shining against the afternoon sun. "Being with you here..." Isho said, a hint of nostalgia nudging at his voice, "I never want you to go." Tears prickled in his eyes, and he said, "I keep saying it... But when you leave, I'm going to miss you. Things aren't the same without you."

Hana could feel her own tears tingling in her eyes.

"I didn't mean for it to turn out like this," He replied, "I wanted to smile, and make you happy, but... but now that you're here... I don't want you to go."

The sincerity in his eyes, with the slight pout of his lip, a single tear fell from the corner of his eye, "Because... being apart from you has helped me mature, and... being apart from you has shown me, I _really _like you Hana-chan. I... I love you."

The words left his lips, and Hana had a hard trouble processing them, "W-what?"

"I love you," Isho repeated for her again, "And sometimes, I'm so mad I can't be back home with you, what kind of person am I for doing that? Leading your heart places I shouldn't take it, and then being unable to care for you. I'm a horrible person."

Hana reached forward and put a hand on his face, wiping away the stray tear that trailed down his cheek. She shook her head, "No. That's not your fault. It's both of us. Leading each other on, playing around, this has always been both of our faults. But you know what? For now, it doesn't matter."

His eyes lit up perplexedly, "What do you mean?"

"Because... I... I love you too," Hana said, leaning in a little bit closer, standing on her toes to look him right in the eyes, "And I'll be waiting every day for you to come home."

And before either of them knew it, or could say another word, they moved in closer to each other. Isho, still smelling like cinnamon and Hana, filled with overwhelming nostalgia. In a single moment, their lips met. A kiss both of them had been waiting to share since the moment they met. Through the ups and down of their friendship, trying their best to mature, to be able to treat each other the way they needed to. They were really just children. But for a moment, they could just forget about that.

Isho wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her in closer, encasing her with warmth that spread through her whole body; like nothing she had ever felt before. Her prince, always watching over her no matter where she was; even if they were miles apart. And for one moment, their hearts were united. For that moment, nothing else would matter. His fingers ran through her dark locks, twisting them around his fingers. Her index fingers hooking onto the belt loops of his jeans, pulling him closer to her; both of them able to feel the other's body heat through their jackets.

When they broke apart, cheeks flushed red, with the slightest bits of regret collecting in their minds, they reminded themselves of how they truly felt. One day, they'd be able to fully act upon their feelings. It was a slow process, but they were both willing to wait for it.

"I love you Hana," Isho whispered into her ear. The words she had wished to hear, from the moment her first said her name.

"I love you Hiro," She mumbled back.

And he released his hold around her, gently taking her hands, "Let's... Let's keep this a secret, okay?"

She nodded, "Okay."

And the days went by just like normal, it was almost like that moment never existed. Lynne was overjoyed to see Hana again. No one really suspected a thing.

On that day, when Hana was finally headed back to Japan, Isho and Hana shared their last few moments together. "Hana-chan..." He said softly, looking at Lynne and the others who were preoccupied. "When I come back..."

She shook her head, putting on a bright smile, "Hiro-kun, this doesn't have to be so heavy hearted, don't burden yourself okay? When you come back, we can start from there. For now, there's a lot of time between then, and we can think about how we can help ourselves, before helping each other. That's the way it should be, right?"

"Y-yeah," He replied, "I don't want to hurt you."

"And I don't want to hurt you," She replied, "So that's why I'll wait."

In one final moment, he reached down and kissed her again. Maybe it would be the last one for a while. But they both knew it was a happy moment. Both knew they had finally established the ties they would need later on. It just took some time for those bonds to grow, and mature. It was the kind of love they needed to wait for. But waiting was all just a part of the game. "Bye Hana-chan," Isho said, smiling gently at her, "Until I see you again."

"Until I see you again, Hiro-kun."

And then, she waved at Lynne who waved eagerly back, offering a cheerful, "See you soon Hana-chan!" Before Hana turned and headed to board her plane.

With a final glance over her shoulder, she said, "See you soon Hiro-kun. I'll be waiting for you."

"I'll be waiting for you too."

Hana boarded the plane, grateful to be sitting at the window once again, this time beside adults instead of rowdy children. Quietly, she brushed her fingers against her lips, closing her eyes, trying to reimage Isho in front of her, how it felt when he kissed her, when he held her, and tangled his fingers through her hair.

Before long, the plane began to roll down the runway, speeding up faster and faster until it lifted off the ground. Peering out the window one last time, Hana looked down at Paris, where she had spent one of the greatest weeks of her life, and smiled. _Until next time Hiro-kun..._

From down below, Isho watched her plane leave, his forehead pressed against the glass window; the little dot of the plane flying farther away until it was out of sight. Even though it had only been a few minutes, the lack of her petite figure beside him was already noticeable absent.

"Isho-kun?" Lynne called to him. She walked over beside him, "Are you okay?" Again, a single tear trailed down his face.

"Oh... Yeah," He said, offering her a smile. "I'm fine."

"It'll be a long time until we see Hana-chan again," Lynne replied sadly, looking out the window herself, "But it'll make it worth it to see her again, don't you think?"

"Yeah," He replied, following her gaze to the pale blue sky, and the trail of the long gone plane, "Waiting definitely makes anything more valuable."

All that waiting would reap its rewards. Hana knew. Isho knew. They both couldn't help but anticipate it, excitement growing inside their hearts, affection growing stronger with the passing days. One day, they'd be ready to give their all to each other. It was only a matter of time.

**The End.**

* * *

**And that's it, did you like it? **

**Ehehe. Once again, happy birthday Hannah! And many more birthdays to come. **

**And anyone else who happened to read this, please leave a review as always and tell me what you think!**

**Love to all of you!**

**xoxo**

**~Mikashi-chan :)**


End file.
